It's All in the Executions
" " is the eighth and final episode of Season 1. It aired on January 25, 2015 alongside My Cousin Izzy. Plot As preparations are made for the duel, an imprisoned Galavant tells the others that he's going to use his wits and gain Richard's confidence. However, when Isabella comes over and hints that they should kiss, Galavant walks away. Sid tells Galavant to kiss the girl, and Galavant admits that he's afraid that what's between him and Isabella is too big to control. Gareth brings in some rats for lunch and Galavant demands an audience with Richard. Gareth wonders why Richard should agree to meet with him, and Galavant says that he has some juicy gossip about Madalena. When he hears what Galavant has to say, Richard has Gareth bring the hero to his bedchambers and listen to the hero's description of Madalena's feet. Galavant suggests that they commiserate together over drinks, and Gareth advises against it. When Richard asks him to sing the lullaby their nanny Pearl sang to them as children, Gareth quickly leaves and the two men go to a tavern. As they drink—a lot—Richard finally admits that he never slept Madalena because he's not that kind of a man. He admits that he's a virgin, and Galavant suggests that Richard kill Kingsley in his bed. Richard finally accepts that it's a good idea and loudly asks for a round of drinks to celebrate the assassination. Once both men are drunk, they sneak into the palace and head for Kingsley's room. They come to Madalena's room and discover a line of men outside, auditioning for the role of the queen's new consort. Richard advises them to check Madalena's feet and they go to the dungeon. Galavant rambles on about how beautiful Isabella is and that he wishes he had kissed her, and then goes off with Richard to kill Kingsley. They enter Kingsley's quarters and Richard thanks Galavant for taking him out and treating him like a friend. He asks Galavant to promise not to tell anyone that he's a virgin... just as Kingsley, Gareth, and the guards step out from hiding. Kingsley chuckles at Richard's virginity, takes his crown, and promises Gareth everything he could ever want if he fights for him. In the dungeon, Galavant collapses and Richard asks Gareth to sing Pearl's lullaby with him. Gareth, upset, says that it's not his fault that he has to kill Richard the next day because Richard never stood up for himself. Once he leaves, Richard sings the lullaby by himself. Everyone in the kingdom hears it and is lulled, except for Gareth, who tries to block it out. In the other cell, Isabella covers Galavant over with a blanket and lies down next to him. The next morning, Galavant wakes up and they tell him what he did. Gareth returns and tells Richard that they've come to rescue him. However, he refuses to take anyone out except Galavant. Galavant knocks him down and tells Isabella that he remembers saying that he loved her and doesn't regret it. As they kiss, Gareth knocks Galavant out from behind and drags him away. When Galavant wakes up, he discovers that he's on the beach in a dinghy. Gareth has loaded Richard into it and tells Galavant that he's paid the pirates to take both men back to Richard's kingdom. If Galavant comes back then Gareth will have his friends killed. Richard figures that Gareth loves him and refuses to abandon his friend, but Gareth insults him until Richard has enough and goes. Gareth then tells Galavant everything he has to do to take care of Richard, and promises to kill the hero if any harm comes to Richard. In return, Gareth promises to keep Galavant's friends safe. The two men shake and Gareth sings a brief goodbye and salutes as he watches the dinghy head for the pirate ship. At the castle, Kingsley and Madalena summon Gareth when they learn that Galavant has disappeared. Gareth claims that he overslept, and Madalena tells him to kill the others. Gareth agrees and goes to the dungeon, and leads everyone out. He then tells the prisoners to knock him out, take his keys, and escape. They can't knock him out so he finally just gives them the keys and turns them all loose... except for Sid, who he holds on to as insurance in case Galavant breaks his word. Back at the throne room, Gareth admits that he didn't kill anyone. Kingsley, furious, declares that the kingdom has gone soft and draw's the king's sword from his scabbard. As he advances on Gareth, Madalena stabs Kingsley in the back, killing him. She tells Gareth that Kingsley wasn't her type and gestures to him to take Richard's throne. After a moment, Gareth takes the king's sword and sits down. With no place else to go, Isabella takes the others to Young Harry's kingdom. He's glad to see his future wife and takes her to the pastel cell that he's prepared for her. Isabella has no choice but to go in and look out the window, waiting for Galavant. Richard wakes up in the dinghy and assures Galavant that they'll have fun. Cast Main Cast * Joshua Sasse as Gary Galavant * Timothy Omundson as Richard * Vinnie Jones as Gareth * Mallory Jansen as Madalena * Karen David as Isabella Maria Lucia Elisabetta * Luke Youngblood as Sid Guest Cast *Sophie McShera as Gwynne *Ben Presley as Steve McKenzie *Darren Evans as Vincenzo *Stanley Townsend as King of Valencia *Genevieve Allenbury as Queen of Valencia *Rutger Hauer as Kingsley * Kemaal Deen-Ellis as Harry *Tim Plester as Executioner *Daniel Hoffmann-Gill as Pirate #1 *Martin Collins as Pirate #2 *Adam Loxley as Pirate #3 Songs *Getting Heavy *Secret Mission *Goodnight My Friend *Goodnight My Friend Reprise *Galavant Wrap Up Trivia *The soundtrack version of "''Goodnight My Friend''" is very different from the version featured in the show. Timothy Omundson recorded the song in the studio first, not fully realizing the emotional weight of the scene. When he began performing the song a capella in the dungeon, he had difficulty matching the tempo as the music began to play.Back & Forth with Shawn & Larry King podcast - Timothy Omundson *A white dove was supposed to be released and fly through the air when Kingsley falls to the ground dead, but the dove was uncooperative and didn't make it into the final cut.YouTube: Rutger Hauer Galavant Dove Release *The instrumental version of Little Mermaid's Kiss the girl is played. Sources Category:Episodes